A Long Lost Friend
by Ninasa1122
Summary: Adopted from kes.llamas. Bella Swan and the Cullens go clubing one night and unexpectedly bump into a old friend of Bella's who is extremely jealous of Edward and Bella's relationship. Will Edward snap or will this jealous human live?
1. Chapter 1

_**A long Lost Friend **_

_**Hey hey hey it's fat Albert! Just kidding it's me Ninasa1122 if you're familiar with me I told you I'd be back! Incase this title is familiar to you I didn't steal it .llamas decided they wanted to work on their other story so they asked me to adopt it so I did :) I didn't change too much but some stuff is different. Hope you like it as much as I do :) **_

_**don't own twilight**_

Bella POV

"Ouch Alice! Were not all made out of stone!" I said to her. I am currently sitting in Alice's huge bathroom getting ready to go clubbing with Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Alice. Alice was getting me ready, since she was already dressed up. She was wearing a cute little red dress with black 5 inch heels with black earrings and a matching black and silver necklace. Rosalie was dressed up as well. She was wearing a black strapless dress it ended mid thigh, backless and she was also wearing red 5 inch high heels like Alice.

"Oh Bella shush will you? I'm trying to do your hair" Alice was putting my hair in soft curls while Rosalie was deciding whether I should wear a dark blue with a black belt dress or a light blue dress that revealed a little of my cleavage.

"Bella you tell me which one do you want to wear?" Rose asked me while holding up both the dresses. Rose still didn't like me very much but she tried her best.

"Light blue." Alice suggested.

"Yeah it's nice." I replied. Rose simply smiled at me.

"Alice, when's Edward coming back?" I pouted.

"To be exact he and the other boys will be back from hunting in 30 minutes and 57 seconds" I didn't have to turn around to see Alice smiling as she spoke. After Alice finished my hair she moved onto my makeup.

"Alice please keep it light" I didn't like being in the centre of attention, especially while I'm with my soon-to-be family, but then again I probably won't be noticed so much when I'm with them. She sighed and continued on. She did my make up quickly and then Rosalie came back with the dress and a little box. She put the box down and said,

"Alice and I will leave you to change and then we will choose your jewellery" she said. I just nodded, and they left the bathroom I sighed and walked over to the dress and changed into it. I didn't have the guts to look in the mirror but knowing Alice she would force me to look into one anyway.

"Guys you can come in" I said in my normal voice; I didn't have to yell knowing they would be able to hear me even if I whispered. They walked in and gasped at me.

"Wow Bella you look so…so…" Alice couldn't find the right words to describe me. Well I guess it's not too late to change.

"Hot!" shirked Rosalie. Well that was shocking.

"Edward is going to be blown away" Alice giggled

"Thanks guys" I knew I didn't look that good, especially compared to these two.

"We should quickly choose Bella's jewellery then leave" Alice bounced. We walked over to the little box and opened it. Rosalie picked out a beautiful diamond bracelet and took my wrist and out it on. She knew that I liked it so she didn't need me to tell her. Then Alice picked out a sapphire necklace which looked like it would've cost more than $1000. She looked at me pleadingly and I gave in and put it on. I walked over to the mirror and gasped at the sight of what I saw. Now I wanted to see what Edward would think of me…

Edward POV

"Emmett please!" I pleaded with Emmett who was thinking about Rosalie ... You know where that goes. He just glared at me and said,

"Not my fault I can't help it! Just wait till you change Bella." he grinned and wiggled his eye brows at me.

"Shut up! ... Besides it's not like you can read minds too."

"Boys are you ready?" Rosalie called from upstairs

"Hell ya!" shouted Emmet.

"Emmet what did I just tell you?" I asked him.

"Girls why don't you just come down before Emmet comes and gets you." Said Jasper.

"Ok then get ready!" This time it was Alice who spoke.

First Rosalie came down. She giggled. "Easy boy, save that for later." Next came Alice she went into Jasper's waiting arms. Jasper whispered something in her ear but it was very quiet so we couldn't hear it but whatever he said made Alice giggle loudly. Next was my Bella and she was wearing a light blue dress which ... Looked amazing on her. She was stunning no wait beyond stunning, beautiful, gorgeous, amazing, like an angel. A beautiful blushing angle... I'm going to miss her blush when I change her.

"Bella you look absolutely beautiful." I whispered. She just blushed harder and said,

"Thanks"

"Well come on you two love birds! Let's get going!" Emmett's booming voice interrupted us.

We arrived at the club in 15 minutes due to Emmett's driving. We reached the entrance and the boy who was checking the I.D's looked at all of us and stared at Bella. "I.D's?" He asked. He handed him our I.D's and went inside.

"Edward please tell me Alice didn't make fake I.D's" Bella whispered to me.

I chuckled softly and said to her,

"No love Alice didn't make them, Emmett did" Emmett made the I.D's two days ago and he made everybody's age by what he thinks of them. She laughed. "Well we got in didn't we?"

"Bella let's go dancing" Alice whined grabbing Bella's hand.

"Alice are you crazy?" Bella exclaimed

"No. I'm not crazy I'm Alice" Bella just rolled her eyes at Alice and sighed frustrated.

"Fine" Bella gave in

"Wait, Edward are you coming?" Bella asked me sweetly, how could I deny her wish.

"Of course love" she grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor were we slowly swayed our body. Suddenly a boy -who looked about 17 or 18 years old, bumped into Bella; well crashed would be a better word and he fell on top of her which was on the floor.

"Excuse me! Could you please get off?" Bella asked half yelling. "Watch where you going! Jackass!" I said as I pushed him off her a gently picked her up off the ground.

"Sorry" He said as he got up off the ground after I pushed him; with that he got off but just as he turned around Bella gasped.

"Adam?"

He turned around and looked at me and smiled

"BELLY BOO!" I playfully slapped him in the head.

"Why didn't you keep in touch with me? Do you know how much I missed you? How are you?" He fired me questions.

"Whoa whoa, calm down" I said.

"Sorry, I've missed you." He muttered. I realized that the Cullen's probably have no idea who is or what's going on so I turned around and made eye contact with them and pulled Adam gently towards them.

"Err… sorry guys I forgot to introduce you to Adam" I apologized quickly and then turned back to Adam.

"Adam this is Edward my fiancé-" I pointed at Edward and he nodded at Adam and Adam scolded and said,

"You have a fiancé? I didn't know u date?" He questioned me.

"Yes, she does." Edward just replied politely, but I could tell he was a bit annoyed by Adam.

"Ok well then this is Alice and Emmet, Edwards's siblings; and that's Rosalie Emmet's wife and Jasper, Alice's boyfriend. I pointed to each one of them as I said their names.

"Well it's great to meet you all" Adam said

"Adam and I have been friends since we were seven" I still remembered all the good times.

"Wow that's a long time" Said Emmet. "Not long enough." replied Adam in deep thought.

"So how long are you staying here for?" Edward snapped. I can tell Edward and Adam aren't going to be BFF's.

"Three weeks" Adam replied.

"Well where are you staying?" Edward asked impatiently. I better talk to Edward about manners when we get home.

"I don't really know…" he trailed of not knowing what to say.

"Well you could always stay at our house because Bella is moving in now." Alice offered kindly; was she crazy! Ok I get it that Adam doesn't have any place to stay but he could always go to a hotel but in a house full of vampires? No way! And I'm sure Edward wouldn't mind paying for his hotel!

"No!" Edward growled loudly enough for practically half of the club to look at him like his some sort of psycho.

"Why not? And Bella's going to be there anyway" Alice glared at Edward and Edward glared right back.

"If you don't want me to then it's… its ok" Adam said sadly. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad. How bad could it be?

"Oh Adam don't be sad" I walked over to him and looked at him "Alice is right you can stay with us"

"What? No!" Edward exclaimed

"Edward!" Alice and I said at the same time and he just looked at me pleadingly. And I shook my head at him.

"Well I guess that we should be leaving soon" Emmett said casually

_**Please please please review! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_A long lost friend chapter 2_

_Hey guys thank you so much for reading this story! :D I'm really happy I didn't disappoint :D But you know what would be really great? If you left a review! Oh and I know I should of said this before but I forgot! But this is set in breaking dawn right before Bella and Edwards wedding. If you didn't know that know you know. Anyway here's your update!_

_Don't own twilight cause I'm just not cool enough  
><em>  
>Bella POV<p>

Edward took my hand lead me to his Volvo but then he turned to Adam and smiled and said,

"You have to sit in the passenger seat" Adam scowled real quiet that it was almost impossible to hear him but he just opened the door and sat down.

"Hey Emmett, do you want to drive?" Edward asked and Emmett just ran at him in human speed and snatched the keys and grinned widely.

"Drive safe." Edward grinned at him and winked. Now I understood why he wanted Emmett to drive. I sighed and sat in the back with Edward. After we reached home I quickly glanced at Adam. He looked a bit green. "You ok?" asked Edward. "Ya. Totally." Adam replied. We got out of the car and went inside of the house.

Esme came out to greet us. "Oh... Who's this? She asked Edward and me; since the others were upstairs already.

"This is Adam, Bella's friend. He's going to be here for 3 weeks" Edward replied icily.

"Oh well it's lovely to meet you Adam. I'm Edward's mother, Esme" she introduced herself and he shook her hand.

"Well it's lovely to meet you, I hope you don't mind be being here" he smiled at her

"I don't mind at all. It's lovely to meet you Adam, let me know if you need anything." she said

"Thank you" Adam said. Esme left to finish off some work she had.

"So where will my room be?" Adam looked at me then Edward.

"Bella, love why don't you go upstairs into our room and I'll show Adam where his room is" Edward had never referred his room as 'our room'. But I like it... But... It will be our soon anyway once I get my stuff here... I'm a slow packer.

"Sure. Good night Bella." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Good night Adam" I said sweetly and I swear I heard Edward growl.

We really need to go over manners.

Edward

God I hate Adam! All he ever thinks about is Bella! 'Oh Bella doesn't date' 'Bella was meant to be with me' 'Bella is so pretty' 'why is Bella with this guy' isn't it obvious? Were in love douse bag!

"So how long have you known Bella for?" He asked.

"A long time" I replied with a grin. Sometimes it felt like I had known Bella for a thousand years.

"How long have you been dating?" I wanted to say 'None of your business!' but then I didn't want to fight with Bella afterwards.

"Two years" I replied casually.

"Do you think that enough time? What if you don't like her and you have to get divorced?"

I glared at him and said "I love her and she loves Me."

"Have you ever fought?" gosh what is his problem?

"No" I said sternly

"Have you ever lied to her?" what is this, twenty-one questions?

"Yes" I said quietly

"What did you l-"

"Here's your room" I cut him off. I opened the door and showed him one of the spare rooms we had. It was actually a guest room for when the Denali coven came or for someone else.

"Whoa… this is so cool" he whispered. It was actually, the room was big enough for three people it had a king size bed with a red, black and white quilt cover and pillows, the walls were red, black and white. There was plasma on the wall right in front of the bed. There was a white couch next to the big bookshelf. And there was a study table with notepads, pens, lamp and a computer. The room also had a bathroom in it.

"I know" I replied "Good night" but as soon as I turned around he stopped me and said,

"Wait, before you go I want to ask you something" he told me. Now what did he want?

"Yes?"

"You said to Bella before 'go upstairs in our room'?" Oh is this what he wanted to know?

"Do you and Bella share a room?" this boy was getting on my nerves now

"Yes, why?" is he retarded or something? God!

"Nothing, good night" he said quickly

"Good night" I replied with hatred.

When I went back to my room I opened the door just to see a very annoyed looking Bella, I'm going to have to do some explaining… it's going to be a long night

E POV

"What was that downstairs?" Bella asked angrily. I didn't understand why she was angry at me.

"What do you mean love?" I asked her curiously

"Edward I understand you don't like him. You don't have to be best friends it's just this is the last time I'll be able to see him. And soon poof I'm a vampire. A crazy blood drinking vampire... So could please try and be nice? You can just pretend? Pleeeeeease?"

"Fine." she smiled at me and got in to bed and cuddled with me.

Bella slept for eight hours straight and woke up at 8:12 am. She talked as usual, but she mentioned Adam... Just once ... I don't know who I hate more Jacob or Adam...She got up and stretched and went straight to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Good morning" She said as she sat in my lap, and gave me a kiss.

"Good morning sweetheart. Anything in particular you want for breakfast?" I asked her

"Nope. I'm good with...Whatever" Her stomach rumbled and I chuckled and grabbed her hand and led her downstairs. But when we went downstairs and into the kitchen we saw something that neither of us had expected.

Adam was in the kitchen...Cooking.

"Adam, what are you doing?" Bella asked him.

"What does it look like?" He asked playfully.

Adam I defiantly hate Adam more. And because Jacob isn't in my house!

"Yeah, I can see that, but what I meant was what are you doing?" She asked.

"Well this morning when I came downstairs I saw your mom working in the kitchen and I thought I could help her, but then she had to go down to the store to buy some more stuff" He explained quickly.

"Oh" Was all that came out of Bella's mouth.

"Here, your favorite. Pancakes with strawberries and cream with maple syrup on the side" He grinned while he handed her the plate.

"I don't really know what your favorite thing to eat for breakfast is so I just made you some pancakes and eggs" He said faking apologizes.

"It's okay. I understand" I said quietly but then my phone rang. I looked at the caller id and saw that it was Alice.

"Excuse me" I said and went upstairs.

"Hello Alice"

"Edward! You need to come hunting with us right now!" Alice practically yelled.

"Why?"

"Err...Because you're in need of a hunt" She said quickly but I could hear that she was lying.

"No I don't. Alice don't lie to me"

She sighed but then answered "I saw that you were going to kill Adam because you couldn't control yourself. She explained in a quiet voice. "Well I'm not going to leave now." "don't worry Emmet will be there in five seconds to attempt to play video games with Bella plus Emmet hates taking turns, so Adam try again thing around Emmet." she quickly said. "Bella would be upset if I killed him." I sighed and hanged up, and went back to Bella.

"I have to go. Bye guys" I kissed Bella passionately and whispered quietly so that she could only hear me,

"I have to go hunting"

"Okay, but hurry back." she said a kissed me again. I nodded at Adam, who was staring at me. And I left... I can't believe I'm leaving that jackass in my house with Bella!

ADAM POV

I bet he was going to see some girl. What does she see in him?

As soon as Edward left I knew that this was my chance to get my Bella back.

_So what do you think of Adam so far? Do you hate him? Loath him? Strongly dislike him? Cause I sure do!. Leave me a review and tell me what ya think!_


	3. Chapter 3

A long lost friend chapter 3

_Sup my wonderful readers? I'm really really really sorry about all the mistakes in my last chapters! I'm trying really hard not too but spell check isn't all ways the best. I went over this a bunch so I'm hoping my grammar won't be so bad._

_And I obviously don't own twilight  
><em>  
>Adam POV<p>

"So what's your last name goanna be huh?" I asked her casually.

"Cullen... Isabella Marie Cullen" She smiled. She had that dreamy look in her eye. I didn't like it. But it would sound better as 'Isabella Marie Palamountain'. It should've been my last name damn it!

"So when's the big day?" I asked.

"August 13th"

"Am I invited?" If there is even going to be a wedding. I did an evil laugh in my head.

"Of course." she replied.

"Have you seen your dress?"

"No, not yet"

"Are you getting annoyed with my questions yet?"

"Nope." she smiled.

"Are you Edward's first girl-no wait, fiancée? Are you his first fiancé?"

She glared at me then answered.

"Yes"

"Do you know his favorite things?"

"Yes"

"Is your favorite color still purple?"

"Yes" I could hear the annoyance in her voice now.

"Will you go out with me tonight like as friends?" I asked quickly.

She stopped eating and looked up at me. "What?"

"Hey guys! Who's up for World of warcraft?" Yelled Emmet. Thanks a lot Emmet! But maybe if I hurry.

"Well you were answering all my questions with 'yes' as an answer; so I was just wondering… and it would be a good time to catch up."

"Just as friends?" She asked me curiously

"I'm not hearing any yes's" yelled Emmet who was getting closer.

I nodded "Just as friends" I repeated grinning. My chance at getting Bella.

"Okay..." she replied suspiciously.  
><em><br>There. I know its super uber duber short but it seemed like a good spot to end it. I proof read it and I got other people to read it so I thinks it's good; otherwise I wouldn't have posted it. But if you see a lot or some tell me! Anyway review!  
><em> 


	4. Chapter 4

**A long lost friend chapter 4**

**Hey guys I'm really sorry! I was going to update on Friday but I went a movie and it was late, and then yesterday I went to a birthday party, so I'm doing it today! But you probably won't see any more updates till next weekend because I have exams! But if I get lots of reviews I might put up their "friend date" sometime before the weekend.**

**Don't own twilight**

Bella POV

I did say yes to Adam's offer; but now I am really worried about what Edward would say. Would he get angry at me? Would he get angry at Adam? Would he ask Alice for an update every single minute? What would he do?

Man this game is boring I'm glad Adam is really into it with Emmet.

"Bella?" Alice's voice knocked me out of thoughts. I turned to look at her and she was not looking happy; she had a frown on her face.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you say yes to Adam's date offer?" She sounded so much like Edward now.

"Because he is my friend and I only have weeks left with him and I want to enjoy every moment of it" Gosh I sounded like I was in love with him. But I don't see Adam that way... And I think he's gay... Alice rolled her eyes and left.

I sighed. When will Edward come back? As if magic; two stone arms wrapped around me. "Miss me?" he asked "Very." I giggled. I gave him a kiss... Which led to a make out session on the couch to Emmet screaming for his innocence... If he had any left.

Edward POV (Before he came home)

I had just finished hunting so I left to go home. As I was running home I thought about Adam and Bella. What if Bella choose Adam? What if she called off the wedding? What if Adam did something bad and horrible to Bella? I just shook my head and decided to think good thoughts. As soon as I reached home I silently opened the door and saw my beautiful angel.

She looked lonely. My poor Bella. But I was interrupted by Alice's thoughts; she was thinking something about Bella and Adam having a 'friend date'. What. The. Hell!

"Miss me?" I asked. She giggled "Very." she gave a kiss; what the hell might as well make Adam suffer. We had a make out session on the couch. And Emmet screaming to keep his innocence. I broke the kiss to give Bella some air.

"Err, hey, did you get any mountain lions?" She whispered.

"A few. What did you do?" I asked.

"Um..."

"Have you decided what you want to wear on your 'friend date'?" I asked her smiling.

"What?" I smiled at her and shook my head. My Bella is really innocent she can believe anything.

"So what time are you leaving?" she look at me confused "To go to your friend date?" I added.

"Uh... I don't know." She answered.

"Bella, Bella, Bella!" Alice came jumping up down excitedly towards Bella and I.

"Guess what? I'm going to dress you up for your friend date tonight!" Alice squealed. That just made me even more mad and upset. I growled really quietly so only vampire hearing can catch it. Alice glared at me.

"No Alice! It's only Adam! He won't care how I look" Bella whined.

"Oh come on Bella. I'm not going to take you shopping; I'm just going to dress you up. Please!"

"Fine" Bella huffed; "Might as well get used to it." But then I suddenly got an idea! Alice smiled towards me mischievously. I knew Alice was thinking what I was thinking. Crash Bella's friend date.

ALICE POV

who knew my brother Edward could be so evil. Well at first when I told Bella I was going to dress her up, Edward got angry at me; but then when he got the idea of CBFD (Crash Bella's friend date) he was happy again. This was going to be fun.

"C'mon Bella let's get you dressed up!" I squealed and she groaned. I led her upstairs into my bathroom; and started curling her hair. After that was done I started doing her makeup.

"Bella, please stay still."

"Do I have a choice?" she mumbled and I chuckled.

"You're all done now you just need to get changed." I went inside mine and Jasper's bedroom and got her clothes, I had picked out for her. I went back into the bathroom, where Bella was waiting.

"Here you go." I handed her the outfit I had bought for her. After two minutes Bella came out looking really beautiful. Our plan had officially started.

**Ooooooo a plan. What do you think so far? Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A long lost friend chapter 5  
><em>**

**_Hey guys! I know I didn't get a lot of reviews but I felt like updating anyway _**

**_Hope you hate it! _**

**_Don't own twilight_**

ADAM POV

I walked over to the bottom of the stairs waiting for Bella to come downstairs. Then I heard faint footsteps coming. I gasped when she came down. She looked beautiful…stunning…gorgeous…breathtaking… incredible…wonderful…and the list goes on. She was wearing a green frilly top and black skinny jeans and velvet flats.

"Hey" She said.

"You look beautiful." I swear I heard that Edward dude growl. What was his problem?

"Well, let's go." I told her. She came next to me, and I saw that Edward in front of me.

"How are you going to get there?" He asked me calmly. But behind his calm voice I knew he was probably smirking inside his brain.

"Your sister, Alice? Said that I could borrow one of your families' cars." I said happily.

"Who's car?" He asked me.

"Err, your sister said a silver Volvo." I still didn't know whose car I would be driving tonight, awkward. Bella, giggled quietly.

"That would be my car." Edward said quietly. So I was going to drive in his car with his girl? Cool! Now all I have to do is convince her to run away with me!

"Well we should get going." but then I added "I need the keys." Smirking in my brain as I held out my hand. He had no other option but to give them to me. It took us about twenty minutes to reach the little garden; hopefully he did a good job.

"Bella would you excuse me for a minute please?" I asked her kindly.

"Sure." She replied with her beautiful voice. I walked over to Steven; the guy that I had paid to set up the date. I handed him the money and thanked him then walked back to Bella; who was sitting in the car patiently.

"C'mon let's go" She got out of the car and I held her soft hand.

"Wouldn't want you to fall in the dark would we?" we both chuckled, and I led her to the entrance. Suddenly a light bulb from above flashed; and Bella saw the table that had been set up for us. She looked at me.

"Um is this it?" she smiled gracefully, silly Bella this wasn't even the beginning. But I didn't reply all I did was clap my hands then the whole garden lit up. Bella gasped in shock; indeed it was done perfectly, just how I wanted. It had a gazebo which had light pink light covering every inch of it. A little pond which led to a stream and that was covered on the sides with fairy lights. The table looked amazing now with the whole garden lightened up. I loved it, it was perfect. I knew that Cullen would've never thought of anything like this.

"Adam, you didn't have to do all this." Bella grinned, silly Bella she didn't even know that I didn't do it.

"It doesn't matter." I played along. I didn't like lying to Bella. Unlike Cullen.

"Shall we?" I asked her holding my hand out for her to hold. She shyly took it. I led her to the table that was set up for us; and held out her chair.

"Thanks." She said with her angelic voice.

"So what's for dinner?" She asked me, and to be honest I really had no idea. What was I going to tell her? But then suddenly Steven walked over to us held out a dish. Thank god for Steven! The man placed the big dish in the middle of the table. Bella gasped then grinned widely, I knew the reason of her grin.

"Please enjoy you're entrée, dinner will be served shortly." The man told us. After he left Bella smiled.

"Adam. You. Are. A. Genius!" Bella smiled again. I loved making her happy. I bet Cullen would never have thought of all this. The last time I had seen her so happy was her sixteenth birthday party…

(Flashback, Bella's sixteenth birthday party)

"Adam!" Bella smiled as soon as I walked through the doors of her house. She threw her arms around my neck. I laughed in response and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Hey Belly-boo" I greeted her when she let me go.

"So where's my gift?" She asked me curiously. I knew Bella was never one for surprises and stuff, but over the last couple of days I had been dropping hints. She was so eager to see what I got for her.

"Gift? What gift?" I pretended to play dumb; this should be fun. Her smile slowly turned into a frown.

"So all these days you've just been tricking me?" she asked slowly but behind her voice I could hear she was kind of hurt. I hated disappointing her so I just gave up.

"Dou you think I would've forgotten your gift?" I whispered and held out her gift. She saw the little box in my hand and smiled widely.

She opened it quickly and gasped at it. It was a necklace she saw in a shop a couple of weeks ago. The necklace was beautiful; it had a sapphire in the middle surrounded by little diamonds. Bella looked at me her jaw dropped open.

"Adam this… would've been so expensive" she whispered but I just shrugged; nothing was too expensive when it came to Bella.

"Thank you" She said a little louder then grinned "Do you want me to put it on?" I asked with hope in my voice. She nodded her head and shoved her beautiful hair to the side and I put the necklace on her. She turned around and I gasped; she looked beautiful.

(End of flashback)

"Adam? Adam?" Bella was waving her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry" I apologized embarrassed.

"It's ok, hey um I'm kind of getting hungry." She said quickly. We ate our dinner talking about what happened so far in her life and in mine. I also got to know a bit more about Edward and his family. Like how he and his siblings were adopted and stuff. This date was getting better and better. And then I jinxed it.

"Bella there's something I want to ask you-" I was cut off by none other than our food. "Desert!" yelled Steven.  
>Steven came over with desert, tripped on something; and spilled the food all over me. "Oh my! I'm so sorry!" He apologized. "Steven are you alright?" asked Bella. What about me? I'm covered in food! He fell! So what.<p>

After Steven left I had to wash myself in the pond... I smell really bad now... Know she'll never want to kiss me. "Adam you reeeally smell." said Bella. "I know... Want a hug?" I said. Maybe if I hug I could stare into her eyes and kiss her. Then she would realize that she loves me!

"No! Stay away!" she squealed. And I ran after her. Catching her was easy; she never was a good runner. I wrapped my arms around her waist and looked into her eyes and leaned forward.

"What are doing?" she asked. "Uh nothing." damn it! "That didn't look like nothing. "She said. She gasped. "You were trying to kiss me! Weren't you!" she yelled. "Adam I'm engaged!" She look like she was about to cry. I did this! "Bella I'm sor-" I was leaning for a hug but she slapped me. "Don't!" and she walked away. So much for the eye staring.

Bella POV

I was walking along the highway hoping Edward would come get me but that wasn't happening. But maybe Alice hasn't seen me yet. "Bella! Bella! Wait!" called Adam after me. I was so mad at him! The jackass! "Go away Adam!" I yelled back! Suddenly a very familiar vehicle pulled over. "Bella? What are you doing in the side of the road?" "Jake!" I yelled back.

**_its Jacob! What do you think? Is it horrible enough for a review? Tell me what you think! Hope to update soon... like really soon._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A long lost friend chapter 6**_

Hey guys! I'm back! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! It meant a lot. Hope you enjoy this chapter

don't own the amazing twilight saga

Edward POV (During friend date)

me and Alice quickly went by Adam and Bella's ... Friend date and went to the make shift kitchen. "Um excuse me?" asked Alice.

"Ga!" poor Steven maybe we should have been louder.

"Ok Steven I'll pay you 500$ right now in cash if you trip and fall and spill that desert all over Adam." I said.

"Um... Sure." he replied. After watching Steven "fall" we quickly went to my car, to disable a few things so Adam can't drive.

"I'm sorry baby." I whispered to my car.

"Man up Edward. It's not like we're doing any real damage." hissed Alice.

Jacob POV

"Bella? What are you doing in the side of the road?"

"Jake!" Bella ran over to me a flung her arms around my neck. I missed her. I looked over shoulder and saw a very smelly human.

"Who's this?" I asked Bella.

"Oh that's an old friend, Adam. Jake, Adam. Adam, Jake." she seemed to be upset with him... Hmmm.

"So... Do you need a ride?" I asked Bella.

"No she's fine she came here with me." Replied Adam.

Who does he think he is? "Then what are two doing on the side of the road?" I asked.

"Walking" replied Adam.

"Yes Jake I'd love a ride." Bella said before he could say something else.

"Ok let's go don't want you to get sick." We got into my car and drove off... Leaving that Adam guy...

"Bella what's wrong? Did he do something to you?" I asked.

"He... he tried to kiss me ... he said we would just hang out and catch up ... but he lied ... I knew this would happen... Edward's going to freak when he finds out." She replied sadly.

If Adams lucky he'll walk away with a head. "Bella ... he's a jackass. He should be happy that you're his friend even. He should just take what he can get." I relied trying to make her feel better.

She let out a long sigh. "Your right..." We arrived at the border all too soon Cullen was their waiting I guess he heard me coming with Bella.

"Thanks for the ride Jake." She gave me a quick hug and got out; and went over to Cullen.

It hurt to see her happy with him ... but she loves him... I hate hurting her... besides she'll be one of them soon too. Bastard. Cullen gave me a small nod and left with Bella.

Bella POV

We walked hand in hand back to the house. I was still mad at Adam. I'm getting married in two weeks and he just ... Errrr! "Bella... What happened?" Asked Edward. He looked upset as much as I was. "...Adam... he tried to kiss me." I replied.

"Bastard! I'm going to kill him! He-"

"Edward!" I cut him off, "Relax. He didn't get far. And I slapped him too. ... I should have punched him..."

"Is your hand ok?" he asked.

"Yes it's fine."

"Good." he kissed my hand; but looked in deep thought.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Your not going to hurt him are you?" I asked.

"That depends on what he does next." He replied darkly.

Adam POV

Stupid! I should have waited before I kissed her! But there's still time! Me and Bella can still have a future! Get married Bella could stay home and clean. We would have kids too! A boy and a girl. We could be so happy together! She just has to see it before it's too late!

Edward POV

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Do you have something to do with Adam still not being back?" asked Bella. Man I hate lying.

I sighed "Yes, but it was for your own good Adam is-"

"Edward just go get him"

"Are you mad?" I asked her.

"No he deserves it."

Adam POV

Oh. My. God. I'm lost. I've been walking for ages, just looking for something that looks familiar! Suddenly a black car pulled over. Man I hope they know where the Cullen's live. "Get in." Fuck. My. Life. Edward had come to my rescue. What am I? A damsel in distress?

"I'm fine I'll walk." I replied coldly.

"I here there's a rapist on the lose." replied Edward. Screw you Edward.

"Whatever." I said as I got in the damn vehicle.

"God you smell awful." muttered Edward. Fuck you dickward.

"Got cake all over me." I replied. He laughed. Of course he laughed. I humiliated myself in front of Bella! Man this going to be so hard to get Bella back! Wait... Oh my god!

"BELLA! OH MY GOD WHERE IS SHE? DO YOU THINK THE RAPIST GOT HER?" I yelled! I started breathing heavy. Oh my god! What the hell! Why is he laughing! WHY?

"Bella is at my place, she told me to go get you!" said Edward.

"Oh..." Man do I feel dumb right now. He laughed again.

"I can't believe you thought a rapist could actually get her." Man I hate Cullen. He's ruined everything! Bella is supposed to be with me!

We finally got to his lame ass house ... Ok maybes it's not that lame, but Edward makes it lame! I slowly walked inside; hopefully Bella still isn't mad. Edward quickly walked past and went straight to his room. Urg. I bet Bella is there. Probably making out... She probably only likes him cause he's considered 'hot.' I kind of sat in my room for awhile... Watched TV; and before I knew it I fell asleep.

_**Was it what you were excepting? Review! Oh and I'm posting another chapter later today**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A long lost friend chapter 7**_

_**Hey guys! Told you I'd update this story again! Sorry its short but it seemed nice enough I'm working on the next chapter so I'm hoping to have it done by tomorrow **_

_**Don't own twilight cause **__**Stephanie Meyer said so … not that I've ever talked to her… **_

Adam POV

"YO Adam! ADAM! ADAM WAKE UP!"

"AHHHHHHHH! IM AWAKE!" I yelled; I looked over and saw Emmet laughing his ass off. Jerk.

"Dude! Chill out! I just came to wake you up. Esme says Breakfast is ready" He said.

"Oh. Is Bella still in the house I need to apologize for last night" He laughed at me again.

"Dude Bella is really pissed at you. Besides she's out with Edward for the day."

"Oh." stupid Edward took my Bella out! I was going to ask for forgiveness! And then I'd win her back! Besides the guy always gets the girl.

_**I know its sort but I just had to! Review?**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A long lost friend chapter 8 **_

_**Hey guys I know a lot of my chapters have been really short but I'm trying to make them longer **_

_**Don't own twilight  
><strong>_  
>Bella POV<p>

I've been avoiding Adam for the past two days. I knew I couldn't ignore him forever. He was my best friend; I care about him too much. Besides I know he feels really bad. I think. But he's been trying to apologize ... I guess I should just forgive him. It's not like I'll ever see him again.

I took a deep breath, and knocked on his bedroom door. "Adam? Can I come in, for a second?" I asked. The door flew open.

"BELLA! Of chorus! Come in, come in." replied Adam eagerly.

Adam POV

"... Bella I'm really sorry about the other day. I don't know what came over me; but I swear it won't happen again." unless you want me to, my love.

"Ok... You promise?" she asked.

"Promise. Besides I don't even like you that way." please be upset! Please! She smiled.

"I'm glad." DAMN IT! I thought she would be sad! Fuck! Know I'm lying.

"BELLA! Come we have to go to the flower shop!" Yelled Alice.

"Well I should go, got to do some last minute wedding stuff." Said Bella.

"Have fun." I replied sadly. Got up and felt. And me benign a man and all watched her ass leave my room... She really has nice ass. I sighed. If only Bella didn't leave Phoenix.

_Flashback_

today was the day I would tell Bella Swan how I felt about her. And boy was I nerves. I mean I'm her best friend... Well only friend. And if she didn't like me back... I might lose her. But I can't help it... I love her.

"Adam!"

"Bella!" I ran over to her and hugged her; which she returned. Man she smells good.

"Bella I have to tell you something..."

"Me too." she replied. Maybe she likes me too!

"You first" I said.

"Adam my mom really misses Phil. And I haven't seen my dad in ages so I thought... It would be best if I moved back with my dad." NOOOOOOO! THE LIVE OF MY LIFE! But... I can't do this too her ... It's her dad.

"That's great Bella! I mean I'll miss you like crazy but... You're my best friend. It would be good to see your dad. But you promise to call me every day?" I asked.

"Of chorus! So what did you have to tell me?" she asked. Fuck.

"Um... I passed Spanish class." which was true.

"Adam! I'm so proud of you! And you thought you would fail." she replied happily. I smiled.

"Ya, I guess I'm smarter than I thought."

End of flash back

and that was the day I lost her. I called, emailed, text, but I barely got any replies. After a while I guess she moved on. She probably met Cullen and forgot about me. Fell in love, gave up her virginity, and are getting married. It's probably just young love. They'll be divorced in a year. And she'll come crying to me. I'll comfort her. She'll apologize; and tell me she always loved me, but Cullen forced her to marry him. The bastard. I hate him so fucking much. Or maybe I could hire someone to kill him and then they will kill themselves so the cops will never know it was me. Then I'll have Bella. Plus she won't have to divorce him.

But... Before I do anything that drastic ... I'll win her over... With my charm... Beauty... Smartness... Style... Personality... And most of all... My body.

Edward POV

Holy shit. Adam is fucking a lunatic! His thoughts are just... I have no words for them. He wants to kill me! Ha! I'd to see that happen. God I hate him. "What went up your ass?" asked Emmet as he walked over.

"Adam is a complete lunatic." I replied, he laughed.

"Whys that?"

"He plans on wining Bella over, and I quote 'with my charm, beauty, smartness, and most of all my body'; and if that didn't work he plans on hiring someone to kill me... He even thinks I'm not a virgin." I replied darkly. Emmet fell over laughing.

"Fuck! That's too funny! I wish Adam would stay around he's so funny!" He replied.

"Emmet it's taking all my strength not to rip off his head."

"What about your Man parts? I bet they want some Bella action."

"Shut up Emmet, I'd like to see you keep your pants on for a day."

"Dude have you seen Rosalie?" He asked.

"Yes; I just don't see her like you do." I replied.

"You're scared of her." he mocked. "Emmet your such a suck up."

"Ya cause if I'm in the dog house, guess who pants stay on." he replied.

"Oh my god Emmet." said Jasper.

"What don't you love your wife as much as I do?" Emmet asked.

"Yes, but in more different ways." Replied Jasper.

"You don't like having sex?" Asked Emmet.

Jasper sighed, "I don't do it as often as you Emmet."

"Boys... Can we please not get into this subject." asked Carlisle.

Bella POV

"Freedom." I muttered as we left the flower shop.

"Are we going back now?" I asked Alice.

"Yes." she replied. On the drive home Alice kept talking about the wedding... I think she's more excited than me. Typical Alice.

"Bella how long you know Adam?" she asked suddenly.

"Um... Since eighth grade. He took me to the nurse's office once, after I fell. We've been friends since," I replied.

"Did you ever like him?"

"No."I replied.

"Well he likes you, A lot; and I don't care what he says he likes you." she replied. I forgot vampires had good hearing.

"At least he's attempting to hide his feelings." I replied.

"Trust me Bella he's attempting a lot of things. But hiding isn't one of them." she replied.

_**Did you like? I love feedback! Review! :D**_


	9. Chapter 9

**A long lost friend chapter 9**

**Hey guys thank you so much for the reviews! And I really tried to make this longer! I loved all your ideas and I took all them into consideration! And... I wrote up a chapter... About Emmet... And Alice... Pranking... Adam! But it won't be up yet for some time. But I promise I'll put it up soon. And I tried to make it very original. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Don't own twilight or this song**

Bella POV

Adam is starting to really get on my nerves. He's like a more annoying Mike. He's constantly following me around the house, talking nonstop, and complementing me constantly. I was in my bedroom with Edward; just lying in his arms. Then I heard it.

"I'm the one who wants to be with you  
>Deep inside I hope you'll feel it too<br>Waited on a line of greens and blues  
>Just to be the next to be with you<p>

Build up your confidence  
>So you can be on top for once<br>Wake up. Who cares about little boys  
>That talk too much?<br>I've seen it all go down  
>The game of love was all rained out<br>Let me be the one to hold you"

"Is he... Singing... In the shower?" I asked Edward.

"I'm the one who wants to be with you  
>Deep inside I hope you'll feel it too<br>Waited on a line of greens and blues  
>Just to be the next to be with you<p>

Why be alone when we can be together, baby?  
>You can make my life worth while<br>I can make you start to smile  
>When it's through, it's through<br>And fate will twist the both of you  
>Let me be the one to show you<p>

I'm the one who wants to be with you  
>Deep inside I hope you'll feel it too<br>Waited on a line of greens and blues  
>Just to be the next to be with you<br>I'm the one who wants to be with you  
>Let me be the one to show you" sang Adam.<p>

"God he sounds awful." I laughed. Edward chuckled.

"He's hoping to woo you with his many talents."

I sighed, "Sometimes Adam can be a real dumb-ass."

Adam POV

Man, I am a great singer. I sang my heart out to Bella. I hope she got the message. I walked out of the bathroom and bumped in to that super hot, but as hot as Bella; Rosalie chick. "Er sorry." I mumbled.

She glared at me, "Watch were your going... And don't sing in the shower! God you sound like a dying whale!" I blushed. And walked away. Yes! Bella must have heard me! I walked over to her... And Cullen's bedroom; and knocked.

"Bella? Can I come in?" I asked. I heard Bella giggling. "Bella?" I opened the door and... God.

I saw Bella and Cullen in a very heated make out session. "Adam! What the fuck! Get out!" yelled Edward.

"Make me." I replied. Edward got up, grabbed me by the shirt and put outside; and slammed the door in my face. Jerk. I knocked on the door again. "Bella."

She opened the door, "What?" she replied rather annoyed.

"Bella could you come into town with me? I need to get a few things." I replied.

She sighed, "Fine." Yes! More me and Bella time!

"Actually," said Edward, "I need to pick up a few things too. I hope you don't mind." he said looking me. Thanks a lot dickward.

I went downstairs and wait for them. They finally came down... Fuckwards hair is messier than I remember... Stupid Fuckward. "So are we going now?" I asked.

"Yup." replied Bella, while grabbing Dickwards hand.

The ride to the mall was awkward... For me at least. Edward kept talking to Bella; completely ignoring me... So was Bella damn it! He's turning my sweet cupcake against me!

We finally got to the store. I wandered around and got random shit. I got to the cash register paid and waited a bit for Edward and Bella. They returned with one bag. I bet its condoms! At least their using protection. I don't my beautiful loving Bella, to bare his ugly ass kid! She's going to bare my beautiful children.

Edward POV

Don't kill him. Don't kill him. Don't kill him. Don't kill him. Don't kill him. Think what that would do to Bella? My family? Bella gave me a worried look. She knows it's hard... Being me... A soulless monster. I don't know how I got so lucky. Bella... The love of my life.

We finally got back to the house. The ride was horrible. Adam sulking... Me trying not to kill him. "Edward can we go a walk?" Bella asked. I knew where she wanted to go. Our meadow. Alice of chorus saw this coming and set us up a little picnic for Bella. It's going to be way better than Adam little 'friend date.'

"Of chorus, love." I said, as I grabbed her hand and kissed it. I ignored Adams raging thoughts and quickly walked towards the woods with Bella. After a short distance I realized Adam was following us so I quickly grabbed Bella and ran to our meadow. Good luck finding us Adam.

Bella POV

We got to our meadow and the first things I noticed was a little blanket and a basket. "Edward... You didn't have too." I pouted.

"I know but I wanted too." we spent the rest if the day talking... And kissing. Edward whispered sweet nothings onto my ear. I couldn't help but compare this to Adam little 'friend date.' with Adam everything was so flashy and money being spent. With Edward it was nice and simple.

"I could stay here forever," I whispered, "But it will be possible soon."

"That's if you still want to." replied Edward.

"Edward I don't want some silly thing like me dying of old age; keeping us a part. Besides it would really gross to kiss an old lady... Considering you appearance."

"I'm an old man." he replied.

"You don't look like an old man."

"So"

"What ever, it's been decided." I said.

"Your so stubborn." he replied. I rolled my eyes, gave him a quick peck; and watched the sunset.

Adam POV

I've been walking for ages! I decided to follow Bella and... Cullen on their little walk but I lost them! I can't find them anywhere! Wait haven't I been here already? Awe fuck! I'm lost! I'm the woods... Alone... No protection... Shelter... Light... I'm going to die!

Jasper POV

Bella and Edward got back an hour ago; and Adam is still out there wandering around. I guess it's not too bad. Well find him, easy. "Why can't we leave him it's not like anyone will miss him." said Rose.

"His parents will miss him." replied Esme.

"So people die every day."

"Rose, the police will think we killed him; and I don't want to deal with the police, again." I said.

"Whatever, but I'm not going." Rose replied. Me and Emmet went out with some flash lights, even though we don't need them. Followed his scent and found him.

"Adam?" I asked.

"AHHHHHHHH! Don't kill me! I have a loving wife and children!" he screamed.

"HA! What wife and kids?" asked Emmet.

"Oh... It's you guys... I just said the first thing that came to my mind... To protect myself." Adam replied.

What a dumb-ass. "Whatever man, let's go, I miss my Rosie." said Emmet.

Adam POV

I got up early the next day to make breakfast for Bella... But Cullen beat me too it. "Here made some breakfast." he said handing me a plate. I didn't want to be rude; since I am a guest, so I ate it. But I must admit it tasted pretty good.

"Morning." mumbled Bella.

"Morning love; breakfast?" he said as he kissed her cheek. It was fucking disgusting! Their love for each other. Sick! But there was something about Edward that made me want to run for the hills. But that's just silly.

"Bella! Hurry up, and eat!" yelled Alice.

"Whhhy? Were not going shopping are we?" asked Bella.

"No, and everyone is coming. Because we're going to a new karaoke club tonight!" squealed Alice.

"Noooooo!But Alice!" whined Bella.

"No buts Bella," she replied.

"Don't worry Bella you will be right next to me, the whole time. Not anywhere near Alice." said Edward. Well see about that Fuckward.

_**So what do you think? Like it? Love it? What? I loved your feedback so if you have any ideas please don't hesitate! Or just review! It could be one letter for all I care. **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A long lost friend chapter 10**_

_**Hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I truly am! But guess what? The breaking dawn movie is coming out on DVD on the 11th of February! Which is tomorrow! Aren't you excited? And I want to clarify that when I say fuckward or dickward is like Edward just I'm replacing it with fuck or dick. Also I'm really sorry about the spelling mistakes! I got a friend to check it for me! And it's a bit short but I'll try posting something tomorrow! No promises though **_

_**Enjoy the chapter **_

_**Don't own twilight **_

Bella POV

After sitting in a chair for what seemed like years Alice was finally done doing my hair and makeup. My hair was done in soft curls and I had some light make up on. Alice went and got an outfit for me. She quickly returned and forced me in to the bathroom. I put on a short white dress with black tights, black and white high heels and topped it off with a leather jacket.

I got out of the bathroom to see Alice already dressed in a short poufy black dress, with black flats. "You look amazing Alice." I complemented. "You don't look that bad yourself." said Rosalie. She was wearing a red cocktail dress with black stilettos. I mumbled thanks. "Come on let's go!" Complained Emmet. "Hush babe." replied Rosalie. Emmet wolf whistled. "Babe you look HOT!"

"You never fail to impress darling." said Jasper. "Awe thanks Jazzy." "And you my fiancé look stunning." Edward said, kissing my hand. I blushed. Edward let out a small chuckle. "I'm going to miss that." he whispered.

"Come you two let's go!" yelled Emmet. "You don't have to be so pushy." I grumbled. "Ya Emmet." said Adam defending me. He turned and looked at me. "Bella! You look... You... You look SEXY!" Edward rushed up and grabbed him by the throat. "WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Exclaimed Edward. "Edward!" I yelled. Emmet and Jasper quickly got Edward off Adam. "Edward chill! It was just a complement. Besides it's no different than me calling Bella hot." said Emmet.

Edward gave Adam a death glare. "You don't want to do things with Bella though." muttered Edward. Adam gulped. "Why are you even here?" said Edward. "Alice and Bella invited me to stay." replied Adam. "If it was up to me you'd be gone by now." "It's not up to you is it?" replied Adam. "Edward. Let's go to the car." I said. He shot a glare to Adam, and escorted me to his car.

Adam POV

Holy fuck! Dickward is fucking weird! It's like he can read minds! But... I guess I was a little obvious. But fucking Dickward almost killed me! How can Bella stand him! He's going to be an abusive husband I bet. He's probably being a dick to her right now because I pissed him off. The ride with Jasper and Alice was unusually quite. But I didn't care. All I care about is Bella.

We got to the club soon enough. He all got out and gave some guy our I'Ds and walked in; boy was it crowed. There was singing, dancing, and drinks going around. I'm really surprised that the Cullen's don't drink; you'd think they would at least.

Bella POV

I was having a really great time with Edward we sat at our both watching people sing and a few drunken people dancing. I totally forgot Adam was there until he went on stage.

Adam POV

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. I hope Bella will change her mind about me after this. "Hey everyone, Bella. I want to dedicate this song to you..." I opened my mouth and started to sing.

"L is for the way you look at me

O is for the only one I see

V is very, very extraordinary

E is even more than anyone that you adore can

Love is all that I can give to you

Love is more than just a game for two

Two in love can make it

Take my heart and please don't break it

Love was made for me and you

L is for the way you look at me

O is for the only one I see

V is very, very extraordinary

E is even more than anyone that you adore can

Love is all that I can give to you

Love is more than just a game for two

Two in love can make it

Take my heart and please don't break it

Love was made for me and you

Love was made for me and you

Yes, love was made for me and you

Love is all that I can give to you

Love is more than just a game for two

Two in love can make it

Take my heart and please don't break it

Love was made for me and you

Love was made for me and you

Love was made for me and you!"

Everyone clapped except Bella. She looked like she wanted to cry! She feels something! She must love me! I ran off stage, towards Bella; getting a few awes from girls. But then I saw Edward. And everything went black

_**So what do you think? Will Adam die? Will he live? Review and find out. **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A long lost friend chapter 11**_

_**Hey guys I'm sorry again! But I never forgot about you guys! And I really sorry about my last update where I messed up, I didn't mean to re post chapter 10. But man I am loving your reviews! They make my day! But back to more pressing matters, on with the story!**_

_**Don't own twilight **_

**************************************************************************

Adam POV

I saw an angel, a beautiful angel. With beautiful blonde hair, soft eyes no wait... It's just Carlisle. "Adam? Adam can you hear me?" Carlisle asked.

"Uh... I think so" I replied, "What happened?" I asked.

"Edward knocked you out" he replied.

"Oh... Figures."

"Adam I'm sure you know, but Edward is very protective of Bella. So I suggest you stop... Doing all this...stuff." Hell no! I love Bella and I'm not going do without a fight. 

"Ok Carlisle I'll try... Where's Bella anyway?" I asked.

Carlisle POV

Edward was right, he is stupid. "She's doing some more packing at her place" I replied. "I should head over and help her" Adam replied. "I think you should rest a bit more Adam, besides I'm sure Bella and Edward are fine." I can't wait until this human leaves, he's so annoying.  
>I gave Adam some Advil and sent him to the guest room.<p>

Adam POV

Man am I bored, its four thirty, and Bella still isn't back! I need to talk to her. I need to tell her how I really feel. I've loved her since the moment I saw her.

Flashback (Bella and Adam in grade one)

I was walking down the hallway, when I saw a girl walk into a wall. A few people laughed and carried on. My friends laughed too, but I decided to be the nice guy. "Um are you alright?" I asked. An angel looked up at me. She blushed.

"Ya I'm fine" the beauty replied.

"That's good... Uh I'm Adam by the way. Are you new? I haven't seen you around here" I said.

"Bella... And I've been here since kindergarten."

"Oh."

End of flashback

I laughed at the memory. But ever since Bella moved to Forks, we've been out of touch. At first I didn't call because I want to give her some time, but then when I did call she was out. One time Charlie said Bella wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. I tried to reason with him but he wouldn't let me. I never found out why. After that I gave up trying talk to her. But fate brought us back together again.

Suddenly I heard her angel voice. "Edward! No stop! That tickles!" Bella said, giggling. I ran out of my room. "BELLA!" I yelled. Bella and Edward stiffened.

"Adam" she replied coldly.

"You ok?" I asked.

"You should know Adam."

"Bella? Why are you mad?" I asked her.

"I'll give you two some privacy" mumbled Edward, as he left the room.

"Adam I'm getting married! To Edward!" She replied.

"I know" I mumbled.

"Then why are you doing this!" she asked.

"Doing what?" I replied innocently.

"You know what Adam" she replied angrily. I sighed. Here goes nothing.

"Because I love you!" I said.

Then Bella did something I never thought she'd do. She punched me, she actually punched me. Pretty damn hard too. She gave me one last look and walked away. "You know you should be grateful you're still our guest here" said Rosalie.

"Whatever" I replied. I love Bella, and I'm not afraid to admit it.

I grabbed my coat and went for a walk. I ended up getting a ride into town and asked to be dropped off at a random store. I walked around for a bit, not really watching where I was going. Suddenly I walked into a wall, and fell over. Man, now I know how Bella felt. I looked up and saw not a wall, but a guy. He looked down at me a glared. "Aren't you Adam? An old friend of Bella's?" he asked.

I gulped, "Yup that's me" I replied "Who are you?"

"Jacob, Bella's BFF, her best man." He said glumly. I glared at him. I may not have talked to Bella for a while but I know Bella, she's my best friend.

"Come with me, we need to talk" he said. I quickly got up and followed him out the store.

"Adam I know you like Bella. And I like her too. Trust me I tried my hardest, but she loves Edward. So just give up, before you lose her...forever." He kind of paused, like he was thinking really hard. "You'd be doing everyone a huge favour if you just give up"

He replied after a few seconds. "Well I'm not going to, I love her! She's the other half of me. She knows everything about me, and I know everything about her" He laughed at me.

"Trust me, Bella has changed a lot in the year and a half I've know her" he replied.

"Well... I know the real Bella."

He rolled his eyes at me, "Whatever" and he walked away. That Jacob guy thinks so negatively. Not that I care, I don't want more completion. Not that Cullen's any real completion.

I quickly grabbed some things, a got a ride back to the Cullen's driveway. I thanked them and got out. People here are really nice. I got to the house, and was greeted by glares. I smiled at them, went to the kitchen got some food and went to my room. I watched some romance movie, it was cute, I hope I get my happy ending.

Edward POV

Ever since Bella and Adam got in to the fight all she's done is cry. The jackass, look at what he's done! At least Bella was able to punch him without getting hurt, or knock him out. Bella was pretty mad at me after I punched him, so was I. I could have killed him, but he had it coming. "Shhh, Bella it's ok" I whispered to her, try to comfort her.

"Edward I just can't take it! We should have gotten married in Vegas. Then I'd be a vampire by now, and we would have never met Adam" she said.

"I know, but imagine what Alice would do?" I asked. She giggled.

Emmet POV

Ok this Adam guy has been here long enough. I think it's time I show him my real side... The side that Esme hates. Besides he's annoying the hell out of everyone. The only reason he's still here because Esme thinks it's rude to make him leave, after we invited him here in the first place.

"Hey Alice, I need some help pranking Adam." I whispered.

"Already seen." she replied. First, we waited a couple hours until Adam was asleep. Then, we made an excuse not to go hunting with everyone else. Edward knew what we were doing; he didn't care.

We snuck into his bedroom while he was asleep. "Ok Alice go on his iPod, download some Hannah Montana song, and set it as his alarm. And turn the volume up really high."

"Rose will freak! She hates Hannah Montana." snickered Alice. While Alice was doing that, I quickly went over to his suite case and put itching powder all over his clothes.

Next stop, the bathroom. I grabbed his toothpaste and filled it with salt. Meanwhile, Alice was busy gluing all his bottles closed, so he couldn't open them; one bottle was left unglued, and filled with hot pink hair dye. Next, I got his deodorant (which smelled awful) and put a nice layer of cream cheese on it. Then I shaped it a bit to make it believable. Then me and Alice coated the bar of soap with nail polish remover. "Emmet why are we putting nail polish remover on soap?" asked Alice.

"Well, my partner in crime, it makes it so Adam can't use the soap once this stuff dries."

"Oh..." then I got Alice to replace his shaving cream, with that hair removal stuff woman use on their legs.

Next, we put saran wrap under the toilet seat. "Emmet this is going to make a mess." hissed Alice.

"Adams fault not mine; besides it's his feces."

Lastly, we put shaving cream in all his shoes. Oh Adam... I can't wait to see your reaction.

_**I'm sorry if you're disappointed that Adam didn't die, but its better this way. Now I can torture him even more! And I hope you like my prank ideas I tried to keep them somewhat original but I hope you like you like it anyways! :D**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A long lost friend chapter 12**_

_**Hey guys I'm really sorry that I haven't updated. I've been really busy I have three tests this week and I went camping last weekend so I ya... I'm still really sorry :( but I never forgot! But on with the story!**_

_**Don't own Twilight, Google, or Hanna Montana (no offense to Hanna Montana lovers!)**_

_**********************************************************************************_

Adam POV

I was having the most wonderful dream about Bella, and then I heard it.

"It's the best of both worlds! Chill it out take it slow!" And then screaming. "TURN THAT FUCKING WHORE SINGING, SLUTTY BITCH, MOTHER FUCKING PECIE OF SHIT OFF! BEFORE I FUCKING KILL YOU! YOU MOTHER FUCKING DICK HEAD!" screamed Rosalie. I opened my eyes confused, I quickly turned it off. She stormed into my room, like a mad man. "YOU EVER PLAY THAT SHIT AGAIN, I'LL RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!" she screamed.

I gulped, "Ok" I said in a shaky voice. She left as soon as she came, and I quickly went to the bathroom. I hopped into the shower and grabbed the soap. After a few minutes I realized it wasn't doing anything at all on my skin. Which was weird. Next I grabbed some body wash but the bottle wouldn't open. Neither would the other bottles. Finally I tried the shampoo. Hmmm...It seems to be the only to open...

I got out and dried myself, and grabbed my toothbrush. I got my toothpaste and started to brush. Instantly I tasted salt. Holy fuck! I spit it out and rinsed my mouth with water. Being a bit hesitant I grabbed my razor and put on some shaving cream. But my face started to feel and bit tingly. And then pain. "FUCK! AH GEZZ! MOTHER FUCKER!" I yelled as I washed my face. Ok someone was defiantly messing with my stuff last night!

I looked at my deodorant, it looked safe. I put it on, it felt a bit squishy. I smelled it...it kind of smells like...cream cheese...probably is. I threw my deodorant out and went to the toilet. I inspected it, only to find saran wrap on it. Ha! I'm not falling for that. I quickly left the bathroom hoping not stumble across anything else. I quickly threw on some clothes and put on my shoes. There was something in them. Holy fuck! "CULLEN!" I screamed. I ran downstairs to find all the Cullen's laughing.

Which made them laugh harder. "Alright who did this!" I yelled. But suddenly I felt icky, very icky.

"What's with all the yelling?" asked Bella, who obviously just got up, "Whoa...Adam...what did you do to your hair?"

"What?" I asked confused.

She giggled, "Your hair." I ran over to a mirror and screamed. My hair was pink! I ran back to the Cullen's and looked Edward straight in the eye.

"You! You did this? Didn't you!" I accused.

He laughed, "You really think I did this?" he asked.

Emmet looked over at me and said, "I did it!" and burst out laughing again. Damn Cullen's.

I went to the bathroom and took another shower, to try and get all the itching powered and hair dye off me. But it turned out all my clothes had itching powder, all my shoes were filled with shaving cream, oh and the hair dye is suppose to last a few weeks! Carslie lent me his clothes for now, and Esme put all my clothes in the wash. I sat in my room for a bit, waiting for my clothes. Suddenly there was a knocking in my door. "Adam can I come in?" asked Bella. I jumped up and opened the door.

"Bella" I smiled, "Of chores."

"Adam I'm really sorry for what Emmet did to you, he enjoys pulling practical jokes on people."

"its ok it was kind of funny" NOT! I am pissed! But for Bella I will be civilized.

"It was," she smiled softly at me, "Adam...did you really love me all this years?"

"Yes, ever since I could remember," I smiled at her.

She looked a bit worried, "Adam why didn't you say anything?"

"I was worried it would ruin our friendship...and I was scared."

She sighed, "Adam I live Edward, I'm getting married, I don't know any other way to say this but, I don't live you. You're just a friend to me. A good friend."

"Bella," I croaked, "I love you and I will never stop loving you, it's not too late to change your mind, just think about."

"Adam there's nothing to think about," She said coldly, "Just get it through your head I don't love you! Adam I may never see you again why are you running our last days together?"

"Last days?"

She looked as if she were hiding something then said, "Adam there's a girl out there that's waiting for you, you just have to find her" and she got up and left.

"I already did," I whispered.

I spent the rest of the day moping around. Why won't I see Bella after she's married? WHY DOSNT SHE LOVE ME! I mean I'm like super hot! I startled to Google things like "How to steal someone's girl," I found some pretty good things. Well I think it's safe to say I can get Bella in like a week. The website said more but I've waited long enough.

Step one apologize to Bella. And I have to get this hair dye out.

********  
>I got up really early the next morning, and started making breakfast for Bella. She woke up late, and followed by Edward she came down stairs. "Morning Bella," I said, "I didn't know what you wanted so I made a bit of everything."<p>

"Oh Adam, you didn't have to."

"I know but...look at it as an I'm sorry breakfast." She stared at me suspiciously, and then continued on to the table to eat. Edward sat next to Bella looking a bit uncomfortable. I bet he's upset that he didn't get to make her breakfast. "So you guys up to anything to day?" I asked calmly.

"I have to go out of town for a while  
>with Jasper," said Edward. YES! More time with Bella. He's probably going to see his other girlfriend; probably engaged to her too. Bella looked a bit sad but it didn't matter. But...hmm maybe she and Edward have had some troubles in the past with Edward cheating on her. I guess I can only hope.<p>

"That's too bad," not, "what about you Bella?" I asked.

"Nothing probably Alice won't let me help for the wedding, so I'll probably just sit around" she replied glumly.

"Don't worry we can hang out."

"I guess we could..." We finished breakfast in silence, and Bella and Edward went back to their room. I sighed, I felt so lonely. I didn't really want to talk to any of the Cullen's. But they probably all hate me anyway. The only reason I'm here is because of Bella.

An hour later Edward and Jasper left, leaving a very sad looking Bella and Alice. Well here's my chance. "Hey Bella."

"Hey Adam."

"Bella can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Can we start over?"

"Like completely?"

"No just these past couple days..."

She sighed, "Of chores Adam."

I smiled "Great. So Bella are you happy with Edward?"

She looked at me and answered, "Yes, he makes me very happy."

"Has he ever cheated on you?"

"No."

"Is there some things you wish that could be different?"

"No."

"Dose he do things that bother you?"

"No."

"Are you excited to be getting married soon?"

"Yes."

"Are you worried you're not going too fast?"

"No."

"Has he ever hit you?"

She glared at me, "No, know why are you asking all these questions?"

"I just want to make sure you're happy and safe," I lied. What I really what to know is what I can do differently than Cullen. And possibly win you over.

"Adam I appreciate your concern but I love Edward, and that's all I can really say." I nodded. We continued to talk, I occasionally asked about Edward too. I didn't want to do anything to upset her; I just need her to trust me.

_********************************************************************************  
>So what do you think? Again I'm so sorry for not updating, part of this was supposed to be chapter 13 but it was a little too short. And I'm sorry if there are any mistakes I didn't get all of it checked. <strong>_


	13. Chapter 13

**A long lost friend chapter 13**

**Hey guys! I absolutely love your reviews! And I'm really sorry for not updating sooner :( I'm just so busy! And again sorry for the spelling, also I don't know if charmingness is a word but I'm using it :) also all this stuff Adam is doing to try and steal Bella I don't know if it actually works, but its defiantly not recommend. But Adam doesn't play by the rules. **

Adam POV

After a bit, I and Bella watched a movie, during which Alice decided to sit between us, bitch. I kept a calm face for Bella, but on the inside I was screaming like a mad man. That night I lay in bed wondering why Bella doesn't like me. Was it my pink hair THAT STILL WON'T COME OUT! Am I lame? Do I sweat a lot? Am I too poor? She keeps telling me she loves Edward, but what about me? I got up and went back to looking on the internet on "how to steal someone's girlfriend."

I was trying all the stuff, but I don't know if I'm getting anywhere. Because it says "gain trust," "try and fill in for her current boyfriend, do something that he doesn't," hmm...maybe I should step it up a notch. I decided to go for a jog today. You know try to impress her. I put on a tight shirt and some shorts and went down stairs. "Hey Bella, care to join me for a jog on this fine morning?"

"No thank you." she replied, while reading a magazine.

"Suit yourself" I started to stretch, and made some stretching noises. She still didn't look me, stupid magazine! What do you have that I don't? "Last chance Bella."

"I'm still good Adam."

I frowned, "Ok then." I walked out of the house and started jogging, but once the house was out of sight I stated panting, and walked for a bit. I didn't go far, but I was gone for at least a good hour. I got back to the house to see Bella having a conversation with that small chick, Alice. I quietly approached them hoping to hear something.

"I have your dress pick out and everything. It's going to be perfect," gushed Alice.

"I don't know Alice, maybe I should cancel the whole thing" replied Bella. Wait are they talking about the wedding?

"But Bella the invitations are already sent out-"

And then I ruined the moment a sneezed. They turned around and looked at me. "Adam were just listening to our conversation?" demanded Bella.

"No...Not all of it...I just have bad timing I guess..." I replied, while acting guilty. Alice glared at me, probably not believing me.

"Come in Bella, let's go to my room" said Alice. I never did like that pixie girl. She's so rude, taking my Bella away from me.

The girls went out that night, I tried to go with them but Rosalie screamed at me, something about being self centered, and stupid. So I decided to stay here...chill with Esme. I don't really mind her; she's really quite nice compared to the other Cullen's. Esme made dinner for me and went to bed. I went into the living room, watched TV, and waited for Bella to come back. I must have fallen asleep, because when I woke up I saw my angel.

Bella POV

Adam is a nice guy, but I liked him better in Arizona! He's so annoying now! Alice and Rosalie took me to some club. It was fun, I drank, we danced, and we politely rejected all the men. I smile to myself; if Edward were there he would have been furious. Probably equally furious with Alice and Rosalie for getting me drunk.

I guess you could say we had an early bachelorette. Alice was planning a big fancy one, but I told her I didn't want that. That was when Adam interrupted us. But I convinced Alice to do something more simple and small.

I stumbled into the house and saw Adam on the couch. "Adam!" I yelled. He blinked a few times before he got up.

He smiled, "Bella...your drunk.

I giggled, "Oh Adam, that's ridiculous. I'm not drunk."

"Uh huh..."

Suddenly Emmet came running downstairs. "Bella's drunk? No way! Edward will be so pissed at you two! It will be hilarious!" he laughed, but stop as if realizing something, "Quick Bella answer this question! Have you and Edward banged yet?" asked Emmet.

I laughed, "No. Edward says we should wait till were married."

"Jasper owes me five bucks! I told him Edward wouldn't! He replied, "Come Rose let's go do something fun."

I felt a bit dizzy and sat on the couch. Adam sat beside me, and put an arm around me. "Hey Bella do want some practice before your wedding?" asked Adam. I was about to slap him but I felt sick.

Adam POV

She was drunk I thought why not, it could help her realize she loves me. But I didn't except her to vomit on my lap.

Alice slapped me, and helped Bella to her bedroom. "I'll take that as a no..." I mumbled. I heard laughing upstairs, and I went to my bathroom and took a shower. Hopefully she won't remember anything tomorrow.

Bella POV

I woke up with the sun streaming in though the window. I groaned and rolled over and hid under the pillow. I felt like shit. "Bella!" sang Alice, as she came into my room.

"Alice go away."

"I have Advil and some water for you." I slowly got up and noticed that she had closed the blinds.

"Thanks Alice," I said as I took my Advil. I smiled to myself, Edward will be returning today from his hunting trip. I look over at the calendar. Only five more days to the wedding. Alice forced me out if bed and got an outfit for me to put on while I took a shower. I didn't pay too much attention to it. All I could think of is Edward. I went downstairs and ate breakfast which Esme made.

"Morning Bella!" said Adam as he came down the stairs. He quickly approached me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I froze. He smiled at me and asked, "So...Bella...do you remember anything from last night?"

I stared at him, suddenly very scared, "...no..."

"I see."

"Alice...what happened last night!"

She laughed, "We went to a club, got you drunk, came home, Adam hit on you, you hurled on him, I slapped him, and then I help you to bed."

I sighed, "Wait...Adam were you trying to take advantage of me!"

"No...I...was kidding," he said.

I glared at him a left. I was sick of him. I can't wait until he leaves. Then it hit me. Why was he in Forks to begin with? I was too angry to ask so I went back to my room. I looked at the clock, it was only twelve. Oh please hurry up and come home Edward.

It was long before Adam came knocking at my door. "Come in Adam."

"Hey Bella look I'm sorry," he came over and sat beside me, and put an arm around me, "it just sort of came out."

"What did you say even?"

He blushed, "Emmet asked if you and Edward have banged yet, and you said no...So I asked if you wanted practice."

I blushed, "Oh...Adam...why are you in Forks anyway?"

"I wanted to visit you, I missed you."

I smiled; truthfully Adam never really came to mind. "I missed you too."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Now don't get mad but...when I overheard you and Alice talking...you said you wanted to cancel something, but Alice said the invitations were already sent out...we're talking about wedding?"

"No, were talking about my bachelorette party."

"Oh...but you know Bella if you do change your mind about the wedding-"

"Adam I not changing my mind! I love Edward! We go through this everyday! For fucks sake Adam how many more times do we have to go through this?"

He was silent for a minute when he asked, "Bella Edward and Jasper are out of town, do you think he's cheating on you?"

That does it, "GET OUT!" He got up and looked at me apologetically and left. I can't wait until my wedding. I watched TV for the rest of the day. Alice only came in occasionally to ask for my opinion, but other than that I was left alone. I must have fallen asleep, when I woke up to two cold arms wrap around my waist. I smile, "Edward I missed you." I leaned in and kissed him.

"How was Adam?" he asked, looking concerned.

"A pain."

He rolled his eyes, "Not surprised."

"Catch any mountain lions?"

"A few."

I yawned, "Sleep Bella," He kissed my forehead and stared to hum my lullaby.

When I woke up I noticed that Edward had moved; he was sitting on the far side of the bed watching me. "About time you woke up," He said. I smiled. "Alice wanted me to remind you that we have to pick up Renee and Phil from the airport tomorrow."

"Mmm I forgot about that." I got out of bed, and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth, and went down to have breakfast. Edward got me a nice bowl of cereal. I was halfway through eating it when Jasper and Alice came back. You could tell by Jaspers hair they had quite the reunion.

"Jasper you owe me five bucks! Bella's still a virgin!" Yelled Emmet. I blushed, Edward laughed.

"How do you know?" challenged Jasper.

"Because when Rose and Alice got her drunk I asked her." he replied.

"YOU TWO GOT BELLA DRUNK!" yelled Edward. Alice froze.

"Oh Edward nothing happened to her, besides we were with her the while time," said Rosalie. He glared at her, in which she returned.

"Rose is right grumpy pants, besides you want Bella to experience life don't you?" stated Emmet.

"Yes, but some things I wish she wouldn't," Edward replied.

"Well she did throw up on Adam, so I think it was worth it," commented Alice. Edward couldn't help but smile.

**Hey guys again sorry for taking so long! And I hope you like it! :D reveiw**


	14. Chapter 14

**A long lost friend chapter 14 **

**Wells guys I'm sorry to say...this story is coming to an end here soon :( but it's not over yet! And sorry for not updating sooner :( I had writers block :/ so I'm posting now :) **

**Don't own anything other than...um...stuff...that's in my house**

Adam POV

I think I'm going to give up on trying to steal Bella away from Edward. She really seems to like him. But it's probably just puppy love. But I don't know what to do! Their wedding is in three days! And she hates me... again. I'm such a failure. On the bright side, the hair dye finally came out. Renee and Phil came today. It was nice seeing them again. Everyone was doing stuff. Bella and Edward were out, Alice and Esme were giving Phil and Renee a rundown of the wedding, Emmet and Rosalie were doing god knows what, Carlisle was at work, And Jasper was reading. So that left me alone. And then it hit me. I casually walked downstairs, to find Phil. "Hey Phil, do you wanna hang out for a bit, cause I'm sure you must be bored."

"Sure, I think I'll leave you ladies to it." And we left the room.

"So Phil what do you think of the Cullen's?"

"Oh they are very nice people."

"What about Edward?"

"He seems like a great guy, I'm sure he'll be great for Bella."

"Well I don't know there so young. I care about her so much; I just really want to make sure she's doing the right thing."

"Do you not like Edward?"

"I think he's seeing someone else, I mean I've only been here for...like what two weeks, almost two weeks and I think he is."

"Well...that's..." he sighed, "Have you talked to Bella about this?"

"Of course, but she's really defensive, he probably forced her into the marriage too, threatened her or something. He can be scary at times. And this family, there so rude at times, except Esme and Carlisle." Please, please tell Renee! I hope Renee can talk some sense in to her. Or comfort her, and get her to admit she's in an abusive relationship. Because there are people who love their abusers.

"Well...that's interesting."

Phil POV

After my talk with Adam I was very cautious of the Cullen's. Adam wasn't the one to lie, but the Cullen's all seem so nice. We all had dinner together and I was still very convinced they were nice. And Edward simply adored Bella. They seem the same to me when they visited in us a few months ago. But Adam might have been right about one thing, it could seem to be a bit early. Especially after their break up they had months ago. I'd hate to see Bella go through that again.

After dinner we played a few games, and we went to bed. When me and Renee got settled in bed, I decided to tell her what Adam told me.

"Well that's strange. I thought they seem like nice people. And Edward is so nice, and he basically worships the ground Bella walks on," she said after I finished telling her what Adam told me.

"That's what I thought, but why would Adam say something like that?"

"Hmmmm...Do you think he likes her?"

"Who?"

"Adam, do you think Adam likes Bella?"

"Oh...come to think if it, I think he does."

"Oh poor Adam...he should just say something...do you think I should talk to Bella?"

"No I'd leave her be."

"Ok," she gave me a peck, "Well goodnight."

"Night."

Renee POV

I was really worried about Bella. Phil said I should leave it but, I don't want her to get hurt. But they seem so nice, and just can't imagine Edward doing any of what Adam said. But I just wanted to make sure. Bella got up really late, it was around three.

"Good afternoon, do you two want lunch?" asked Esme.

Bella yawned, "Yes please."

"Bella after you eat do you want to go out with me?" I asked.

"Sure." she quickly finished, and got dressed.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yup."

We took Edwards car, and Bella took his cell phone; Edward insisted on it. And we drove around Forks looking for something to do; we finally decided to go to the Spa. We had fun, but I had to ask.

"Bella, please don't get mad but I just want to sure. Bella do you love him?" I asked.

"More than anything."

"And you're sure you're ready to get married?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Bella, Adam told me-"

"Mom whatever Adam said was a lie. He's been trying to woo me for the past two weeks!"

"So you know he likes you."

"Of course, but I don't love him. He's just a friend to me and always will be."

Adam POV

Bella and Renee got back around dinner, and Bella went straight to Edward. Damn it! I'm guessing Renee didn't talk sense in to Bella. We had dinner everyone was talking and all cheerful. But not me I was scheming.

"So Bella do you still see your friend? The one that lives in La Push...Jacob Black?" Asked Renee.

"Ya I'm planning to see him tomorrow."

Doesn't look like Edwards to happy about that. Wait! Jacob!

Before Renee could say something else I quickly excused myself from the table and started looking for a phonebook. It was a bit difficult to find, but I found it...I think. I quickly dialed the number. It rang a few times before someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Uh hi can I speak to Jacob?" I asked nervously.

"Sure..."

"Hello?" asked Jacob.

"Jacob hi it's me Adam. Listen Bella's planning to go to your place tomorrow and could you like talk to her? And try and convince her that this marriage thing is just crazy! And stupid! And insane!"

"Uh...how did you get my number?"

"The phonebook, but that's not important. What's important is that Bella doesn't marry Edward!"

"Um...ok then...can I go now?"

"Ya sure...but don't forget!"

Jacob POV

That was weird.

"Who was that?" asked Billy.

"Some lunatic named Adam."

"He did sound a bit frantic."

"Well I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight."

"Night Dad."

It was around one when Bella came by. I guess Adam was right. What a weirdo. I'm sure I love Bella too, but...Adams just...insane.

"Bella!" I ran over and gave her a hug.

"Jake!"

"How have you been?"

"Ok I guess, Adam definitely not helping."

"He called me last night."

"Why?"

"Said something about trying to convince not to get married."

"That jackass! Wait why would he call you to tell you that?"

"He said you would come by today."

"I can't wait till he leaves!"

I laughed and we headed towards the beach.

Adam POV

Bella's been gone for a long time, it was almost nine! I wasn't the only one on edge. Edward has barely moved all day. He's been sitting by the window all day and checking his phone every so often. I tried to do the same you know to show that I care about her as much as Edward, but he has a lot of patience. I looked back at the window and saw two head lights; Bella! Edward ran out the door and opened Bella's door and pulled her in to a tight hug. Which led to kissing. I couldn't take it any longer.

"Hey Bella, did you have a good time? Talk about anything...personal?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Uh.." shit I don't want to make her mad, "Never mind uh did you have a good time?"

"Ya...I'm tired I'm going to bed."

"Well good night."

"Night."

I watched her leave with that...guy and I realized that I have to do something! Like tomorrow!

**Well I hope you guys liked it! :D hope to update soon I just need to write one more chapter and that's it. I already have the last chapter written! Anyway feedback is nice! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A long lost friend chapter 15 **

**Have I ever told you guys how much I love you? Well I do! **

**A big thanks to OsamaBinladin, OhMyGod, MooMooCow, YourMom, Me, UrMother, TheeBestest, WholyShitt, and IMAwesome, (AKA MORGAN) thanks for your wonderful reviews they made me smile :D and since I'm thanking her I thank everyone else for reviewing! I just don't feel like writing all your names down. And…I guess I'll thank my editor person :) **

**Anyways, on with the story!**

**Don't own it; I'm just obsessed with it! ;) And I got some of this stuff off the internet...just saying. Oh and I don't know shit about drugs… so ya…enjoy**

I woke up early, and ready with a plan. I went downstairs to see the rest of the Cullen's up and doing stuff for the wedding; I expect Edward and Bella were nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Alice where is Bella and Edward?" I asked.

"Bella went home to Charlie's, and Edward is with Emmet...hunting" she replied.

"Oh…ok." I looked at the wedding decorations being put up, and Renee happily helping and bonding with Esme...it hurt. This was supposed to be me and Bella's day! Not hers and Cullen's! I made some lame excuse not to help and went to town with one of the Cullen's' cars. I drove around for a bit trying to figure out where I was supposed to meet this guy, but I found him quick enough. I nervously got out of the car and walked casually walked up to him.

"You got the stuff?" I asked.

"That depends, do you have my money?" I handed him a few hundreds. I was saving some of this, but Bella is worth it. He took the money and walked away. I quickly got back into the car and drove to Bella's with the drugs in hand. I got out of the car and knocked on the door.

"Uh…can I help you?" this must be Charlie.

"Hi, I'm Adam Bellas friend from Arizona. i just wanted to stop by and talk to her."

"Sure come in, she's in her room. Go upstairs and take a left."

"Thanks." I walked up, hoping she's in a good mood to hang out. I found a door and knocked.

"Come in Dad."

"Uh Bella? It's me Adam" I said as I opened the door.

"Oh Adam, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you wanted to hangout? Talk, maybe grab a bite to eat?"

"Oh...um sure, but not too long though I have a few things I want to get done today."

I smiled, "Great."

I decided to take Bella to McDonalds since I was a bit short on money. We ordered, and I carefully slipped the drugs into Bella's food. Now all I have to do is wait. It didn't take long for Bella to not feel well so I offered to take her home. We were headed towards the car when the drug finally got to her.

"Dude let's race, I'm serious! I bet I can beat you—to that stop sign over there! Yeah, I'm serious. Alright—ready, GO!" And she ran off.

"HAHA I'm winning! Agh! Ouch, fucckkk!" She tripped as expected.

"BELLA! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" I asked.

"What? Yeah I'm ok. Jesus, totally just tore up my arm in that blackberry bush though. Am I bleeding? No, I'm not bleeding. Oh, shit… haha. Jesus, I'm bleeding, haha." What the fuck?

"What blackberry bush?" I asked uncertain.

"The one I got cut up in duh."

"Ok, come on let's go." I got Bella in to the car with some difficulties.

"Oh my goddddd! Do you hear what's playing right now? Do you even know what song this is?" she asked.

"Of course I do," I replied.

"How do you NOT know this song? This is the best goddamn song ever. I don't remember who sings it, that's not important just–shhhhhh. Ugh. So good. It's like, from that commercial or whatever with those tigers or hamsters and what not uuuuuugh, this is my song. Let's just… let's dance."

"Bella were in a car."

"Screw you! I'll do what I want."

"Ok..." I pulled up to a hotel and got us a room. We got to the room when she turned to me and in a very serious tone said, "I'm married to Enrique Iglesias. Iglesias, do you hear? If you fuck with me, I'll call him up and he'll beat you up!"

"Bella calm down I won't do anything to you."

"Okay, just shut up for a minute, this is important. We need to find someone to take us to Taco Bell."

"Bella-"

"Just, no–you can't drive. You're too drunk. So listen, I will buy for whoever takes us to Taco Bell. I'll buy them anything they want. Anything they want from Taco Bell. And I'll give them gas money."

"Bella for one thing I'm not drunk. Two, what are-"

"I just… shut up for a minute… if I don't get Taco Bell, you're going to see a side of me that you wished you hadn't. I know you think I'm joking, but I'm not. Tell them I'll give them a cigarette, too."

"You don't have a cigarette."

"Just shut up!"

"Besides we just ate."

"Oh...I want Taco Bell later...you better make sure I get Taco Bell."

"Ok I will."

"I have to pee sooooo bad. I could pee an entire river right now. Who's in the bathroom? What are they doing in there, even? Are you finger banging in there? God, finger banging, remember that?"

"Bella! There's no one in the bathroom. The door is just closed."

"Oh...I'll be right back." What the hell did I do to her? I hope it will wear off soon, but not too soon I need to talk to her...and maybe run away together. My thoughts were interrupted when she came out from the bathroom.

"Were you talking crap about me? I think this bitch is straight up talking smack right in front of my face. I mean, are you serious? I'm not afraid to throw down right now. I will go straight Worcester on your ass!"

"What? No! I wasn't even talking!"

"I seriously love you. Like I'm serious. And it's not the alcohol talking. I hate it when people say that! My love for you is for real and you're so important to me. You are just so…special. Do you love me too? WAIT. Don't answer that." I'm glad I didn't try to give her alcohol.

"Bella do you really love me?"

"Hahahahahahah… Oh, Jesus. Hahahahahahahahahaha. That… oh my god… haha… Oh man. Hah. I can't believe I just said that. And the look on your-Hahahahahahaha. Oh my god. Ok—I'm done. Ok, no. I'm… hah… hahahhahaha."

I sighed. "Bella do you love Edward?"

"Edward? Oh my god! Have you seen him? He's so hot! Do you think he would go out with me? I am so going to text this guy. No I'm not going to do it. Here, take my phone. Wait give me my phone back I need to text him. What should I say? I think I should just be honest about my feelings like… just say that I like him?"

"Bella-"

"Bitch shut up don't tell me what to do! I'm going to do this. Wait no I'm not… You're so right I'm so glad you're my friend. Did I ever tell you that I'm so glad you're my friend? Seriously just dodged a bullet there. You always have my back."

"Ya..."I don't think this is working. I'll try again I guess, "Bella do you love Edward?"

"Uh ya! He's so sweet, and caring, and loving, and sexy, and...He's just so...Edward...I wonder if he knows I exist?"

"Bella can I try something?" When all of a sudden the door opened and revealed two angry looking girls.

Alice POV

Bella is so lucky she has me as a friend. This Adam is crazy! I saw a vision of Adam taking advantage of Bella, so me and Rosalie quickly went to get Bella. When we got in to the room I realized just how bad this situation was.

"NO WAY. Oh my god it's been so long! What the–how the hell are you? Come over here, come sit! Tell me things like what you've been doing, wow! So, it's definitely been awhile… you're doing what now? Okay hold on. I'm really sorry, but I can't remember your name. I was trying to remember it, and I just can't. I'm a shithead, I'm sorry. I really am excited to see you, though!" Bella said excitedly to me. Oh my god. What did Adam give her?

Rosalie was furious, "Ok listen you douche. Bella loves Edward, and Edward loves her! So just get it in to your fucking head! And don't ever talk to Bella again! After tomorrow leave and don't come back!"

"Ya what she said," said Bella.

"Tell her I'm sorry! I just need to be sure." said Adam who was now teary eyed. The jackass. I slapped him and left. We were in the lobby when Bella ran over to some guy.

"Dude GIVE ME YOUR NUMBER! We are SO going to brunch tomorrow. I know we just met but we will DEFINETLY go to brunch tomorrow. I'm thinking about going to the zoo, too–I've always wanted to go to the zoo–do you want to go with me? I was thinking about going to the zoo soon. Are you free on Thursday? I'm not doing anything on Thursday. We should totally go! Did you hear they just had a panda cub there? I want to see this fucking panda." I quickly grabbed Bella before he could reply.

As we were driving back home Bella asked in an innocent voice, "Alice can we have Taco Bell for supper?" I guess it's a good thing I'm not taking her back to Charlie's. She fell asleep shortly after. Which is good. But when we got home she was throwing up. I was really worried. What if we have to move the wedding? I quickly looked in to the future but saw this would pass soon.

Bella POV

I feel like shit. And I'm so confused. I don't even know where my day went. First I was one place and now I'm here. I got Alice to drive me back to Charlie's. As I was about to leave the car I remember, Adam.

"Alice where's Adam?" I asked.

"Uh he had to do something. But I want to relax and get some beauty sleep. You need to look good for tomorrow."

Alice POV

I didn't tell Bella the truth because tomorrow is her wedding day. I don't want her be upset right now. It's not fair to her. Tomorrow is supposed to be a happy day. Besides Edward will freak when he finds out.

Adam POV

I cried myself to sleep that night. I'm a jerk. I've ruined my friendship with Bella.

Bella POV

I woke up the next day to Alice. Scared the shit out of me. "Alice! What are you doing here?"

"I need to get you ready! Come on, go get dressed and eat. Now hurry."

I quickly got dressed and ate. And remind Charlie about a few last minute things and got in to Alice's car. When we got to the Cullen's, Alice sat me down in a chair and did my makeup, while Rosalie did my hair.

"Oh Bella! You look beautiful. Edwards a lucky man," said Renée.

"Thanks mom."

"Ok everyone were about to start so everyone go! Ok Bella wait ten seconds before going after me," commanded Alice.

I watched everyone leave and wait for Alice to go. I nervously looked over at Charlie.

"Wells Bells it looks like it's our turn to bat."

**Did you like it? I hope you did, review! :D btw I have the next chapter already written but I demand a TRILLION REVEIWS BEFORE I POST IT! Just kidding ;) Ill post it early next week! Or sooner…you never know… **


	16. Chapter 16

**A long lost friend chapter 16**

**sup guys...sup...what a weird word..i just felt like using it! :) anyway I changed the story from a romance/drama to a romance/humor. i didnt intend for it to be humorous but it did. someone commened on the romance/drama and i really thought about it, and i decied to change it. just thought id let you guys know...not that its very important. **

**Anyway I took the vows from the movie, so just picture the movie in your head, then add a jackass and name him Adam. (Sorry if it's confusing but u should get idea...it's a wedding, there all the same basically) **

**Don't own it, but I do love it! :D **

Adam POV

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here on this glorious day to witness the union of Edward Cullen and Bella Swan, please repeat after me. I, Edward Cullen."

"I, Edward Cullen."

"Take you, Bella Swan."

"Take you, Bella Swan."

"To have and to hold."

"To have and to hold."

"For better, for worse," said Bella.

"For richer, for poorer." replied Edward.

"In sickness and in health."

"To love."

"To cherish as long as we both shall live."

"I do."

"I do."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He bends down and kisses the girl of my dreams. My one and only love. Everyone stands up and claps. I sat shock. And for the first time I realize they really love each other. Like really, really, really, like each other. I slowly stood up as I watched them. No words can describe how I feel right now. I left shortly after. I never saw Bella again. I heard that they had child, and their still happily married. I was heartbroken, and lost. I didn't think I would ever fall in love again. But I was wrong.

A year after their wedding I found myself on a bridge ready to jump. When she called out to me. I turned to see a beautiful woman run up to me. I guess you could say it love at first sight.

The End

**Well...that's that. I hope you all liked it. As for the Cullen's things turn out just like in Breaking Dawn. I was really considering killing Adam...there was so many possibilities but...it wouldn't be a good message. But if you really wanted him to die just skip the part where that girl came. **

**And before I forget I'm going to write another story here soon called "Hunted" it's another Bella and Edward story. It's about VAMPIRE HUNTERS! :O But if you want to read something while you wait, you can read my other story "Friends or more," until we meet again! **

**- Ninasa1122 :D (Don't forget to review)**


End file.
